Masking is a step commonly performed prior to spray painting in order to cover surfaces or objects that are not to be painted. One of the most troublesome objects to mask properly is a door hinge. Although the flat plates of the hinge can be masked without difficult, the hinge barrel is a cumbersome shape to which to apply masking tape. Furthermore, a hinge barrel masked with conventional masking tape will frequently become partially unmasked as a door is of necessity moved or articulated to allow spray painting of all of its surfaces. For this reason, hinges are often removed entirely prior to painting, a time-consuming step. In addition, when hinges are removed, it is important to keep track of the location from which each hinge on each door came, in order to ensure that all doors will operate properly once their hinges are replaced.